


The Eleven O’Clock News

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Obi-Wan's ideal Friday night is a quiet night in with little company, not at a loud bar and a brother whining over his partner. Things start to look up when a handsome man buys him a drink.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	The Eleven O’Clock News

There are several ways Obi-Wan likes to spend his Friday nights. On some nights, he likes to settle in with a glass of wine and read whichever book is on his nightstand. On others, he’ll sit with the TV on at a low volume and grade his student’s papers. Occasionally, he’ll have friends over for dinner and to catch up. Really, in any situation, Obi-Wan prefers a quiet night in with little company. 

However, on this particular Friday night, Obi-Wan was not at home. Instead of sitting in his worn recliner with a glass of wine, he sat on an uncomfortable barstool while nursing a glass of water. He watched as Anakin took his third shot of whiskey. “You know I’m switching you to water after that one, right?” he asked. 

Anakin tilted his head and glared at the elder. “Ben, I’m not a kid,” he slurred, “I think I’ll know when I reach my limit.” 

Well, Obi-Wan knew  _ that  _ wasn’t true. He’s lost count of the times he’s had to drag Anakin’s drunken arse out of a bar. The times have become much more scattered lately, but when Anakin approached him earlier that day Obi-Wan knew exactly how the night would end. He also knew Anakin only wanted to go out because he and Padmé had a ‘disagreement’ (i.e., Padmé’s co-worker was hitting on her again and Anakin became upset). If all follows the pattern, Anakin would soon complain about missing Padmé, demand to be taken home and leave Obi-Wan with the rest of his night. 

The elder looked at his watch, taking a moment to find an angle where he could read its face. It was only nine o’clock, but Anakin seemed almost at his limit. If all went as usual, Obi-Wan thought he would catch the eleven o’clock news. 

He flagged the bartender and waited as the gentleman made his way to them. “Is your friend doing alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, he’ll be fine after a couple of waters,” Obi-Wan replied. The bartender gave him a glass and moved to the next person. 

After minutes of trying to get Anakin to finish the glass (and three rounds of  _ “But Ben, she’s so pretty. I miss her so much.” _ ), the bartender came back and presented a glass of scotch on the rocks. Obi-Wan looked at the other, confused. “I didn’t order this,” he stated. 

The bartender shrugged and pointed down the bar. “Gentleman down there bought it for you; said it looked like you could use it.” 

Obi-Wan followed his motion and met the eyes of… well, an attractive man, if he dared say so. Dark skin, neat haircut, a scar on the left side of his face. The other man winked and raised his own glass. Ben couldn’t help the blush that rose from the back of his neck as he took a sip of his own drink. 

If his luck had been better, Anakin would have waited a little while longer before demanding to leave. Unfortunately, the younger had hit his limit and wanted to return home to his… girlfriend? Fiance? Wife? Obi-Wan still wasn’t entirely sure of their relationship status. He just hoped that if there was a wedding, they hadn't forgotten his invitation. 

After the third round of Anakin’s whining, Obi-Wan set his empty glass down, paid their tab and escorted Anakin out. He knew who’d paid for his drink; Obi-Wan figured he’d have to express his thanks another time. 

At exactly 10:56, Obi-Wan shut his apartment door and locked it. He put his keys in the bowl near the door, hung up his coat and made his way to the small living room sofa. “I figured you would still be out,” he commented. 

Cody muted the television and smiled. “Jesse has an early shift tomorrow, so they ended early.” He shifted and made room for the other on the couch. Obi-Wan settled in beside him, putting his head on the other’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Everyone was disappointed when you couldn’t come.” 

“Yes, well,  _ someone _ has to look after Anakin when Rex isn’t around,” he joked. “It appears Clovis still hasn’t stopped pursuing Padmé. Anakin is taking it about as well as expected.” Cody hummed, knowing exactly how to fill in the blanks. He’s known Anakin for years- it isn’t news that the other gets jealous very easily. “It wasn’t all that bad though,” Obi-Wan continued, “there was a very handsome man at the bar we went to.”

“Oh?”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to look to see the stupid grin on Cody’s face. “Yes. He bought me a drink.” 

“Did he happen to have a name?” 

“We had to leave before I could ask. If I see him again I’ll have to return the favour.” 

Cody hummed again before kissing his temple. “For it to happen again, you’d have to sacrifice one of your sacred Friday nights in.” 

Obi-Wan pretended to consider this. “You’re right.” He grabbed the stack of papers off the end table and put them in his lap. He turned to his husband and smiled slightly. “I guess you’re stuck with me and the monotony of the eleven o’clock news and grading.” 

Cody kissed him softly before unmuting the television and leaning back into the sofa. “I am more than okay with that.” 

Yes, Obi-Wan was more than okay with that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm getting over my writer's block? Man, this quarantine is hitting harder than the season 7 finale.  
> I hope you guys are staying healthy and enjoyed!


End file.
